R and R aka The Rabbit and the Redhead
by Falconlobo
Summary: In case you are wondering about the title of the story, it's a Foster's Home for Imaginery Friends romancehumorsupernatural story pairingup none other than Frankie and Mr. Herriman aka the Rabbit and the Redhead as the title suggests.


DISLAIMER: I do not own Foster's, Dick Van Dyke Show, The Bold and the Beautiful, or DBZ.

Title of story : R and R aka The Rabbit and The Redhead

by Falconlobo:

(In case you are wondering about the title, it is a Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends romance, humor, and super-natural story pairing up none other then Frankie and Mr. Herrimen aka the rabbit and the red head. As the title suggests, it is about Frankie and Herrimen.)

Well, hare goes nothing; now on with the fic.

Da blonde and Da Blootifull: default chapter

Frankie had just gotten out of the shower, put on her robe and about to put her towel on her head when she looked in the mirror, and she saw that her hair was blonde. Wondering how this happened, she saw a bottle of peroxide; she thought, "This has Bloo written all over it".

She put the towel on her head and went to find Bloo. She found him trying to play paddleball and yelled, "Bloo, did you replace my shampoo with peroxide?" Bloo said, "I thought peroxide was a type of shampoo; it is, isn't it?"

"Bloo, shampoo and peroxide are not the same thing. Shampoo washes hair AND peroxide dyes it blonde!" Then, she removed the towel from her head revealing the blonde hair instead of red. Bloo said, "Wow, you look hot as a blonde." "Bloo!" Frankie said, "If I wanted to change my hair, I would have done it my self, and that comment was WAY OUT OF LINE MISTER!"

Chapter 1…… well hare we go

Taking place after the peroxide incident, Frankie calls Bloo a male chauvenist pig (sorry for the spelling) Frankie storms off. Madame Foster sees Frankie and says, "What's with the new look?" Frankie sez to her what Bloo did to change her hair and his comment about her being hot. Madame Foster said, "I didn't mean your hair, I meant your mood. Don't they say blonde's have more fun?" "Point taken", Frankie smirked. She wanted to see what other reactions she could get. Edwardo hid and said, "Wh—ooo-ooo-ooo are you, blonde stranger?" Before Frankie could say anything Eddwardo screamed, "Ahhhhh!" then ran away. He then literally runs into Bloo who is telling Cocoa and Wilt about Frankies new look. Edwardo said "Blonde stranger is after me." Bloo gets up and rubs his head, "That ain't a stranger, that was Frankie; I thought peroixide was shampoo, and she went from being a firey redhead to a blonde. Well, still with the temper." Wilt says, "I'm sorry but that's not okay, not okay at all." Cocoa said "Co ccocoa co co cocacooa", which meant OHH, you are in so much trouble.

Elsewhere, Herrimen was looking for Frankie to do her chores. Frankie had just gotten dressed, brushed her hair and had it down for a change. She thought to herself that was the kind of reaction one could expect from Ed. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Herrimen who finds her and says, "Who are you? And, what are who doing in Ms. Frankie's room?" Frankie explained who she was and about Bloo and the peroxide incident. Frankie said no matter what she looked like on the outside that she was still the same person, and it would be a while for her true hair color to return. She also wondered what other reactions she would get from Herrimen considering the first reaction was based on the fact that he did not recognize her. Herriman said, "You look nice as a blonde, but i prefer you as a redhead." Then he said, "You look pretty either way." Herrimen blushed when he realized what he had said.

Frankie did not expect that kind of reaction from the giant rabbit, so she said, "Thanks for the compliment; you're not so bad yourself". And she kissed him on the cheek. Frankie went to do her chores while Herrimen was rubbing his cheek where frankie kissed him. He got that same lovesick look like all of those guys in the _Frankie My Dear_ incident. Frankie wondered why she did that, and Herrimen wondered why he said what he said to her and why she kissed him and why he liked it. Frankie also wondered why she liked giving Herrimen a kiss.

Could they like each other? Or, dare I say love each other? Plus, this proves for every action there will be an equal and opposite reaction.

…………………… to be contiued in the next chapter Bloosion

The peroxide reference is from the Dick Van Dyke episode where Rob's wife dyes her hair half blonde; so, she is half blonde half her normal color. I didn't think half red and half blonde would look right, so I made her all blonde.

Da Blonde and Da Blootiful is a take on The Bold and the Beautiful. I think it's a soap opera or movie title.

Cool, Huh!

Let me know whatchoo think of this one.

Falconlobo

Now, on with the next chappie

CHAPTER 2: BLOOSION

One week later, Frankie's hair went back to normal. Bloo was outside playing in a thunderstorm and Herrimen yelled, "Master Bloo, get in here this instint." Bloo replyed, "Why don't you come out here and get me to come in yourself?" Herrimen went out to drag Bloo in. But, the lightning struck Bloo and Herrimen knocking them out cold as well as fusing them into one being. When Herrimen got up and went inside the house, he wondered where Bloo was. He went over to a mirror to see if he was okay and was shocked at what was staring back at him.

Herrimen was still a rabbit, his clothes were the same, but his fur was blue. He also found that he and Bloo were sharing his mind. Herrimen screamed, " Wot happend to me (in bloo's voice), and why do I sound like Bloo?"

Frankie find's the source of the scream, and said, "Where's Bloo? I thought I heard him scream. What happened to you? Did you get into a fight with an angry paintbrush?"

Herrimen said in his own voice, "That was me; Bloo and I got struck by lightning and fused in to one being. Now, we share my mind and don't know when our voice's will switch."

Frankie said, "This is bad. I need to do some research on how to defuse you two. Hopefully, it won't be permanent." Then. she went to do research.

Herrimen decided not to talk with his voice not knowing when he will sound like himself or like Bloo. They found by not speaking outloud, they could talk as their separate selves to each other in Herrimen's mind. Unfortunately for Herrimen, Bloo knows Herrimen's recent memories and thoughts about what happend last week. Herrimen said, "Why are you looking at me that way with that big smile?" Bloo said, "You like Frankie! Herrimen said, "I do not!" "Then, why are you blushing right now just like before when Frankie kissed you last week?"

Herrimen said, "H--ow do you know about that?" "We share your mind when we don't speak outloud and that is one of your recent memories. So, now I know about THAT even though I was not there." Herrimen sighed and said, "Is it that obvious?"

Bloo said, "Like duh, of course it is! I mean the signs were all there for instance. when I was late for dinner, I heard what happened. You thought Frankie kicked you, but I found out it was Madame Foster's cane that hit you. I mean you knew it too, right?"

"Well I guess?"

Bloo said, "There is a difference between a shoe and a piece of wood. Plus, when Frankie was tickling you and holding your jacket over your head, you demanded an apology plus a punishment. But, there was no punishment was there Mr. Herrimen?" "Well no, but there was an apology."

But "Mr. Herrimen", said Bloo smiling again, " Didn't Frankie say 'I'm sowwwy Mr. Heewymen, I've been a bad girl,' and you said, 'I should say so.' I mean, even though you said that, it was like you were thinking is it just me or was that apology really hot?"

Herrimen said, "Uhh", blushing again. Bloo also reminded him that another example was when Edwardo brought the dog in the house. "When the dog was under the table in the dining room and slurping everybody's feet, you jumped in Frankie's lap. Then, when you and Edwardo were the first one's to find the "doggie landmine", you didn't jump in his arms, but you waited for Frankie. Plus, you called her Frankie without the Ms. for the first time ever."

Herrimen said, "Okay okay. No more example's. I'm in love with Frankie. Happy now, bloo?"

"Yes, very." Bloo replied.

Herrimen said, "I love Frankie, but I don't know IF she likes me."

Bloo said, "Why don't you ask her?"

" I don't want to talk in your voice, Bloo. It would be like you would be talking to her and not me."

Bloo said, "Don't worry. If I stay silent in your mind, you can talk in your voice, and if you stay silent in your mind, you talk in my voice. Besides, why would Frankie kiss ya if she didn't like ya?"

" Point taken", smirked Herrimen in his mind.

Frankie finishes her research when Mac arrives. Frankie tells Mac of the sitch, and mac said, "Oh, this i gotta see. Poor Bloo."

"Poor Bloo," Frankie said, "What about poor Herrimen?"

Mac said, "Since when did you ever care about Mr Rule Dude?"

" Mac, you don't understand. This research says, if two humans of the same height don't defuse them, then, the change will become permanent."

Mac said, "But you and I are not the same height. THEY ARE DOOMED!

"Mac, you don't understand. I'm about the same height as Herrimen and you and Bloo are about the same height. Together we can defuse them."

" Let's go find them," they said at the same time.

Frankie realized that she did care for Herrimen but wondered how he felt about her. This distracted her a little bit from her research, so she took the book with her in case she missed something.

They found Herrimen/Bloo and explained what they had to do. Herribloo said with both their voices at the same time, "Well, we'll try anything once."

They didn't know what to call themselves, so they decided to combine their names. Frankie and Mac said at the same time, "Man, this is weird; I'll be glad when this whole mess is over."

"You're telling us; talking in unison is weird," Mac and Frankie added, "Yeah, it's weird for us too."

Frankie said, "Then, let's stop talking in unison and get the show on the road."

Bloo said, "We're going to a show. Neat! Which one?"

Herrimen then replied, "Knock it off, Bloo. This is no time to joke."

Frankie then said, "Let's get serious and get this over with. Plus, it's weird hearing Bloo's voice come out of your mouth."

They all agreed that now was the time to act before the fusion became permanent. So, Frankie took Herribloo's left arm and Mac took his left leg/foot because of his height and not being able to reach herribloo's other arm this would have to do.

They pulled the limbs in the opposite way at the same time, defusing them. So, now Herribloo was now Herrimen and Bloo again, and they were glad to be back to normal. Or, were they?

When Frankie read more of the next page, and she said there's a step two to this and you're not going to believe this, but the humans of the same height have to either kiss or shake hands with the imaginary friend of the same height. The question is, who does what?

Bloo said, "I'm not kissing him." Then Mac said, "Well I'm not kissing a bloo blob either.

Bloo and Mac smile and shake hands. Bloo said, "That means that Frankie and Herrimen have to kiss.

"The book says it has to be on the lips," said Frankie.

Then, Herrimen said, "If we must, we must."

They both gave each other a smirk then kissed each other on the lips. This kiss seemed to last a lifetime but was really for only a minute.

Frankie said, I love you, Herrimen."

Then Herrimen said, "I love you too, Frankie". I know this is rather sudden but will you marry me Frankie?"

"Oh Herrimen, this is so sudden let me think bout it for a sec. 'Kay, I thought bout it, and the answer is yes!"

Mac and Bloo's jaws dropped, and they both thought, "What just happened?"

They regained their composure and said, "So you two are engaged then where's the ring?

"We will look for one tomorrow. Any other questions, Masters Bloo and Mac?" Mac said, "Yeah, I have one. Which did you like better:

being fused with Bloo or kissing Frankie?" Herrimen said, "Oh, definately kissing Frankie. Keep our engagement secret until we get a ring. That way, we can spring this news on everybody and see what their reaction is."

Bloo said, "I have a question too." All the rest of them asked, "What?" Bloo replied, I thought you two would never get together. I mean, really, geez, FINALLY! I mean come on. Wot took you guys so long?"

Frankie and Herrimen said, "We guess it took a while for us to realize our true feelings for one another." Then, they both smiled and blushed.

Mac and Bloo said, "This is so unbelievable; we never thought you two would ever get together."

Herrimen and Frankie said, " Well you know what they say?"

"What do they say", said Mac and Bloo? "Opposites attract", the rabbit and the redhead said.

"Frankie then said, "Lets stop the unison talking, okay?"

Then, everybody, including Frankie, started laughing.

THE END?

The reference for bloosion in chapter 2 is from DBZ Fusion where two can become one.

Do You Yahoo?

Start your day with Yahoo! - make it your home page 

Start your day with Yahoo! - make it your home page 


End file.
